Keep Moving Foward
by Breathing Supernatural
Summary: Keep moving, Its all I have done since he left. It has become my new matra. Keep moving foward.


**Authors Note:**

 **To those of you who have been waiting I finally am ready to continue this story. I know it has been a long time coming but Ta Da !**

 **I want to give a shout out to one of the first people who read my story the first time** _SilverontheRose_ **I promised you a rewrite because you thought it could be better.**

 **So, without further ado enjoy the story** **J** **.**

 ** _Izzy POV:_**

 _Move don't stop,_

 _Can't stop._

 _If I stop, I die, keep running, faster you have to move faster._

I couldn't hear them, the beast. They were silent, their paws barely brushing the ground, barely rustling the leaves they passed over. I couldn't hear them, but there were coming I could smell them, the putrid smell of wet dog. I couldn't hear them, but I could feel them, the wolves. Their hot breath on my back. I couldn't hear them, and they couldn't hear me. _Move Don't stop. Can't stop, if I stop, I die, keep running, Faster, you have to move faster._ If they catch me, this would have been for nothing, if they find me, then I have failed _. I can't fail. I promised. I promised him. I mustn't fail._

I try to push myself faster, tried to will my legs to move just a little bit faster. A gust of wind blows in from the beach from first beach, I turn sharply toward the west coast, where the sound of waves crashing can be heard. And the whipping wind that blows the crisp sea breeze towards me. I look up and notice that the sky is getting darker, taking a deep breath; I pull the smells through my nose, and down my throat, tasting the air on my tongue. I can smell the sea, the muted smells of the animals beneath the water, the seaweed, and the sand. I can smell the saltwater eroding the minerals in the rock on the cliffside. I could smell the rain coming and grinned that would help immensely. I turned left and started heading for the cliff instead of the beach. If I jumped, they couldn't follow. The wolves howled alerting the rest of their pack when they realized what I had just done. I looked to my right for the first time since I started running to see the only being, I have ever trusted, the lone wolf, the outcast, the unwanted, and the unloved. He kept pace with me easily, he always had been the fastest, the strongest, the smartest. He was the tactician he was the mastermind. I was just along for the ride. I whistled at him to get his attention. When he looked at me, I jerked my head to the left, to indicated what I wanted to do. He understood immediately, he veered off to the right suddenly to avoid a fallen tree and then adjusted his curse to catch up to me again.

The other wolves were closing in, but we had adjusted our course in time, the wolves plan was ruined, they would have to double back. I flipped my partner a grin, we were going to make it. I cant hear them, but I can still feel them. I can't hear them, but I can feel their breath on my back. I look forward I can faintly see the sun rising. My feet are flying, I can barely feel them touch the ground. I faintly hear the echo of my once beating heart. And my feet match the rhythm. Thump, Thump, Thump, Thump. I have four miles left 21,120 feet until my freedom, till our freedom. My wolf is slowing down, he may be the strongest and the fastest, but he still needs to sleep, to breathe, to eat, and to drink. I look at him, I urge him to move faster, we are almost there 2 miles down 2 more to go. 5,280 feet to our freedom, at 4,000 they separate, at 3,000 they are forming a line at 2,000 the other faster wolves are catching up at 1,000 feet there are two wolves on either side of us. 500 feet I slow down at 400 feet I move behind my wolf, at 300 feet I jump on his back, into a crouch. 200 feet I kick off his back completing a backflip, and in those milliseconds I'm airborne and the world is upside down and as I land behind the wolf that was closet to my back, I grab his tail and swing him around, letting go at the last second I growl victoriously and watch as he goes toppling into his pack. I spin around to catch up with my wolf. Even though I have thrown the wolf into the others, they are still gaining.

My wolf is 50 feet in front of me, I see him start to shimmer, I hear his bones cracking, at 15 feet, I feel the hot breath of the beast on my neck. I don't have time to see him go crashing. I turn quickly to watch my companion fly over the edge of the cliff as if he is diving, and this is an Olympic sport and not life and death. But in that second, I realize that he is beautiful in everything he does and watching seeing him exert that kind of power and strength and agility will never get tiring. At 1 foot, I dive after him. We don't scream. I spread my arms out and smile. Because at that moment I am happy because I am alive. I feel the wind rushing through my hair. And it feels like I'm flying, but I'm not I'm falling. I angle my body down because now i am the Olympic diver and as I hit the water I barely make a splash the water rushes at us, and I hear my wolf take a deep breath he is going to need it. Although I don't need to breathe, I do the same. As our heads are plunged under the icy water, I vaguely hear someone shout a name

"BELLA" the wolf bellows, I turn back and in the place of the pack of wolves stand 6 naked forms, 5 male and 1 lone female. All with a sneer on their face on their deceptively beautiful faces. "BELLA" the second time that name is screamed I don't look back, and Bella is faintly echoed by a loud and agonized howl. But I don't turn around, that person there are looking for is dead. She died many moons ago.


End file.
